


Waking Up

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Queerditch Pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Queerditch Pub.

Neville had always been there, from the first trip on the Hogwarts Express to Harry's hurried alias on the Knight Bus. He was a fixture in the boys dormitory, part neither of SeamusandDean nor HarryandRon. He had even been there before it all began, hidden in the shadow of Harry (and assumption) in that long-ago prophecy. He had been there always, but no one had noticed. No one save Luna, because Luna noticed things that other people didn't. She drew him away, won him over, gave him the confidence to be whole.

When Harry finally woke up, Neville was gone.


End file.
